Superman
by xAxDxAxMxLxAxMxBxExRxTxLxOxVxE
Summary: If only I could just end it now. It would be so easy. I was standing  right at the edge. My toes were dangling off. I couldn't, though. Some force  was pulling me back. I looked down at him. My Lois Lane. Oneshot. Only hints  of slash. Enjoy.


**A/N: I was inspired to write this little oneshot by one of my all time favorite television shows, Queer As Folk. Fellow fans can probably recall the scene between Micheal and Brian in the first season: episode one. It was so fucking adorable that I just had to write something from it. I _will_ quote something from this scene and more than likely use the same names. I will change it up a bit, though. I do not claim to own QAF or any of it's people or quotes, blahblahblah. So, yeah. Enjoy c: 3 I must also add if you have not viewd this scene...you must xD  
><strong>

**~Onjina**

I was lying down on my bed gazing at the ceiling when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I nearly jumped off the bad but quickly regained my balance.

"Hello?" I replied gruffly.

"Hey," a timid voice replied.

"Micheal," I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Heh, I was just calling to see if you feel any better then, um, this morning," he manged to squeak out.

Ah, this morning. I had gone totally crazy and snapped at my best friend. I regret it now, I really do. I just wish I wasn't as fucked up in my head as I was. I couldn't even rightfully apologize to him. I sighed inwardly and continued on with the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied somewhat cold.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied with just as much coldness.

"Meet me on the roof of the apartment building," I commanded, and hung up.

I knew he would show up no matter what. That's the way Micheal was. This was the way I was. HE was the puppy and I was his master. It's how the world works. Until said puppy gains his backbone every now and again. Which, of course, has been happening quite often. I sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. I grabbed my signature leather jacket and walked outside into the hallway. As always my nostrils were greeted with the smell of cigarette smoke and the smell of polluted air. I scrunched up my nose and quickly pressed the up arrow on the elevator.

As I waited for the rusty doors to open, I pulled out a package of cigarettes out of my jacket pocket and a lighter. I lit the fag and slowly pulled it up to my mouth. I inhaled deeply and slowly let the smoke fill the air. I watched, entranced, as the smoke coiled around in tiny puffs, then slowly disappeared. If only I could.

I sighed and stepped into the disgusting elevator and watched as the doors slowly shut. I'm surprised that this elevator hasn't broken down already. It's so old that you can hear the squeak of the doors as they open and close. Only slightly unnerving.

When I finally reached the very top I stomped out my cigarette, opened the door and walked over to the edge of the building. I looked down at the cars below me. They zoomed by in little tiny blurs. They didn't have a care in the world.

"I could end it all right now," I screamed out as I felt Micheal creep slowly beside me.

I jumped up onto the ledge of the building holding my arms out for a sense of balance. The breeze blowing against me, the sound of traffic filling my ears. It was comforting. I didn't feel so alone. For a second I actually fantasized at what it would feel like, to fly I mean. To jump of the apartment bulding without any worries anymore. Just a quick and easy death.

I heard Micheal scoff. "Oh, that would be dramatic. Just like fucking ER, death and birth in the same episode. Now get down, dumbass!"

I ignored him as I gazed out to the beauty around me. My heart was pounding and I was filled with adrenaline.

"You'll have to come get me," I said over the sound of traffic. "Or I'll jump," I screamed with all seriousness.

I was ready. I was ready to end it all. Right now. No regrets this time. My feet hovered at the edge of the ledge. Something stopped me, though. Some unknown force. I looked down at Micheal and slowly stretched my hand out to him invitingly. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. He worried to much. Finally, though, his hand met mine. I smiled wryly and wrapped my hand around his as I pulled him up onto the ledge with me.

He looked even more petrified as I placed him in front of me. I knew he trusted me, though. I would never let him fall. Not without me holding him close. I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso and looked down at the busy street. Words could not describe the beauty of it. I felt his arms ense up slightly as he gripped my legs.

"Come one Mikey," I whispered into his ear. "Lets fly, just like in all those comic books we used to love so much. The ones that you still love."

I gazed out around the scene before me. "I'll be superman. I'll show you the world, Mikey!"

"Why am I always Lois Lane?" he questioned somewhat angrily but with a slight hint of a playful tone.

I couldn't help but smile. God, he was the best person a guy could ask for. He'll never know how much I care for him. I buried my face into his neck and kissed it gently. Finally, I felt him move in my arms as he turned around to face me. He wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. I stared blakly ahead and slowly but surely wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. WE stood there for a couple of minutes before he slightly pulled away to look up at my face. His arms were still wrapped around my neck just as my arms were still wrapped around his back.

"I swear, Brian," he whispered. "Sometimes you can be a complete idiot," he mumbled out. "Don't ever fucking do this again. Don't you ever scare me like that!"

I could hear the desperation in his voice but all I could do was nod. He accepted it and leaned up to kiss me. It was a friendly kiss on the lips. No tongue or anything. It was nice, though. Maybe in another life we could have gotten together. I could imagine it. Just not this one.

He pulled away and we stared at each other for a couple of seconds. I took him back into my arms and embraced him tightly. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to.

"C'mon, Mikey, lets get you back home," I said quietly.

I stepped down off the ledge and reached my hand out to help him. He gladly accepted it and carefully stepped down.

I took his hand in mine and led him out the door and back to the elevator. As we waited I lit another cigarette, offering him one. He politely objected and I just shrugged.

When we reached his loor we stepped out of the ancient elevator and into the cool night air. I walked him to his door. He quickly opened it and turned back to me

"Bye, superman," he smirked and gently shut the door.

"Bye Lois," I whispered as I slowly walked back to the elevator.


End file.
